Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of Teen Wolf & Scream. Plot After posting a shaming video online of classmate Audrey Jensen (Bex Taylor-Klaus) and Rachel Murray (Sosie Bacon) kissing, Nina Patterson is dropped off at her house by her boyfriend Tyler O'Neill. While Nina is home alone, she watches a hot video of Nina straddling and tickling another blond girl, Erica Reyes. The Lakewood Slasher (also known as "The Killer") impersonates Tyler and taunts Nina with video clips and text messages sent from Tyler's phone. Nina's relaxation in the hot tub is interrupted when Tyler's severed head is suddenly thrown into the water. She screams and jumps out of the pool. After failing to call for help, she runs to try and open the doors, when The Killer appears behind her and slashes across her back. She then tries to run but is attacked by The Killer, who chloroforms her and throws her in the back of a truck before driving off.. The next morning, Emma Duval is studying with her boyfriend Will Belmont. At George Washington High School, Audrey commiserates with her friend Noah Foster about the viral video. Emma and Will discuss the video with their friends Brooke Maddox, Riley Marra, and Jake Fitzgerald. In Language Arts class, Emma and her friends take notice of new transfer student Seth Peterson (Lucas Till), who recently moved to Lakewood. Nina's parents return home and discover their daughter's missing. Word of Nina's disappearance spreads through the town as well as the school. One rumor regarding The Killer's identity suggests that Brandon James has returned to Lakewood. Serial killer enthusiast Noah tells the story of how Brandon James, was a teenager with Proteus syndrome who died twenty-one years earlier. Brandon had fallen in love with a girl named Daisy, but when she became frightened by his appearance following an unmasking at the school's Halloween dance, a group of drunken jocks beat him up. Brandon then killed five students. The police later shot Brandon during an arranged meeting with Daisy on the pier. Daisy is revealed to secretly be Emma's mother Maggie Duvall, who works as the coroner in the town of Lakewood. The students learn that Tyler is missing and is a suspect in Nina's abduction. In an effort to renew their former friendship, Emma invites Audrey and Seth at separate times to a party Brooke is throwing as a memorial for Nina. Will and Jake have a tense confrontation with each other over a secret involvement they had with Nina. Language Arts teacher Alex Branson (Bobby Campo) tries unsuccessfully to end his affair with Brooke, but she seduces him into continuing the affair. Back at home, Emma finds a package on her doorstep addressed to "Daisy". After Emma leaves with Will for Brooke's party, Maggie opens the package and finds a note that reads, "Emma looks just like you at that age" along with a bloody animal heart. Meanwhile, at the party, Audrey and Emma later bond while having a poolside conversation. Riley takes an interest in Noah. Seth also catches the attention of the sexy bombshell Erica Reyes, who is also a new student. Erica is the same girl that Nina was tickle torturing in the video she was watching before her abduction. Maggie calls Sheriff Clark Hudson about the anonymous package. Clark promises to track down Emma's father Kevin. Noah continues discussing Brandon James, Nina's kidnapping, and teenage horror tropes with other partygoers. Brooke hints that Will and Nina had some sort of sexual connection and Emma realizes that Will slept with Nina, disgusting her. After confronting Will, Emma walks off alone and finds Erica in the greenhouse. Erica tells her she's in the greenhouse trying to get away from all the boys lusting for her, much to Emma's amusement. Emma accidentally remarks, "Well, I can't blame them. You are very beautiful and sexy. You're like a mini Scarlett Johansson." Emma than covers her mouth, embarrassed that she just hit on a girl. After laughing at Emma's flattering blunder, she explains the family circumstances that brought her to Lakewood. Emma seduces Erica and the two end up passionately kissing bedore having sex in a tool shed. Having previously passed out, Noah regains consciousness to find himself stripped to his underwear and alone on the pier. Noah goes into the lake and is pulled under the water. Seth rescues Noah. Noah insists that someone grabbed him and pulled him under water. Seth drives Emma home. Seth reveals that he is an orphan and he came to Lakewood to find his real parents. Meanwhile, The Killer stalks Audrey as she visits with her girlfriend Rachel. At school, Sheriff Hudson asks Noah to come to the station for questioning regarding Brandon James. Riley and Noah continue flirting with each other. Emma visits Audrey and admits that she was with Nina when the shaming video was recorded. Angry, Audrey calls Emma a bitch and tells her to leave.. Ghostface taunts Emma over the phone as she walks home. As Noah continues explaining tropes to Riley, Jake is revealed to have a secret video of Nina on his computer, Audrey is revealed to have a picture of Brandon James unmasked and Noah is seen hiding a bloody wound on his forehead. Quotes Emma "Well, I can't blame them. You are very sexy. You're like a mini Scarlett Johansson." -Emma flirting with Erica Trivia * Emma has sex with Erica in this episode, hinting that Emma is a lesbian. * In an interview, both Gage Golightly and Bella Thorne reveal that Gage was actually recorded being tied down and tickle tortured by Bella Thorne. Gage admits she liked it and Bella jokingly teased that it would happen again later in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1